


Haud Maius December

by nimrod_9



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-29
Updated: 2015-07-29
Packaged: 2018-04-11 22:03:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,128
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4454006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nimrod_9/pseuds/nimrod_9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just another day in the life of two Hogwarts professors.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Haud Maius December

**Author's Note:**

  * For [rebism for hp_beholder fest 2010](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=rebism+for+hp_beholder+fest+2010).



Minerva purred to get Severus’ attention before she wound herself around his ankle. He stood with his forehead resting against the door to his quarters. She returned to her human form; her silvered hair hung in a long braid down her back. The robes she wore were Black Water tartan and almost threadbare, but comfortable. She spoke the password to gain access to the rooms.

“Not exactly subtle, Minerva.” Severus’ voice rumbled. “You show them all your ‘look at me I am a cat trick’ their first day of class.”

“Subtle or not.” Minerva huffed. “Someone has to keep you from having wood grain permanently imprinted on your forehead.” She put one hand to the small of his back and pressed gently. “In you go.”

Severus took the three steps required inside so Minerva could close the door. He stopped and closed his eyes.

“Do you wish to be levitated?”

“I wish for a pint of pain potion and a quart of Firewhisky, but I doubt I will get them.”

She pulled a vial from her pocket. “One vial of pain potion as per Poppy’s instructions.”

He grabbed it a gulped it down.

“Now into the tub with you.”

“Yes, mother.”

She shook her head as she followed his slow pace to the bathroom. “Not even in jest, Severus.” Naturally, she was old enough to be his mother.

With a flick of her wand, Minerva turned on the taps in the bath another flick and a jar of dark, herbal salt poured itself into the water. Severus held himself steady with the doorframe.

“Do you need help?” she asked.

Severus shook his head slowly. “No.”

Minerva stood and waited. The tub was half full and Severus hadn’t moved.

“Severus, your clothes.”

His eyebrows crinkled, deepening the line over his nose.

“Strip, Severus.”

“Gryffindors were never much for seduction, were they?”

“Otch” Minerva murmured a charm that opened all Severus’ buttons. She slipped the coat off his shoulders and hung it on the peg next to his dressing gown. He shrugged out of his waistcoat and shirt. She bent to pull off his boots and socks.

“It looks like tea, you know. Salty, oily tea.”

“I don’t care what it looks like Severus. It helps.”

He tugged at the bottom of his vest. “That is what Lupin said about chocolate,” he muttered as he pulled the vest slowly over his head and hissed.

She looked to see if there were any visible wounds and turned her attention to the tub. “In you go.” The taps stopped running and she turned around. She waved her hand. “Your pants.”

“Could you....” he trailed off.

She knelt to pull them down.

“See anything you like?” His voice cracked.

“Tsk. Plenty. I will like it even more when I don’t see your skin twitching as your nerves spasm in pain.”

Severus slipped into the tub. “You could join me you know.”

“I am not getting into that water! Do you know what’s in it?”

“Are we speaking of the herbal bath or the Death Eater?”

Minvera smirked. “At least I know you’re going to live.” She took a pitcher from under the sink and filled it with warm water. “Tip your head back.” She coaxed. Severus complied and she slowly, soaked the long, inky hair before putting a dollop of shampoo in it. Her nostrils flared as she drew in the scent of the shampoo; it smelled of sandalwood, teak and something green that she couldn't identify. With her fingers she drew the soap bubbles through Severus' hair before she began massaging his scalp. Many minutes later when she felt him relax, her mind wandered.

She thought back to the first time they had kissed. It hadn't been romantic; it hadn't even been planned. They had been arguing a point of discipline, Gryffindor house points and detention, when Minerva simply had enough. Severus was going on at length about favouritism and golden whatevers and she put a stop to it. She had been up on her toes, with his face between her hand and she was kissing him fiercely. When she had pulled back he had looked startled and wary. She immediately dove back in to do it again. The results of the second kiss were more satisfactory. Later, she would be thankful for her Gryffindor courage and that Severus was thirty and it wouldn't be considered cradle robbing. That moment had been almost eight years ago.

It had been easy to keep their relationship secret. They still wagered and argued in front of the staff. Their rivalry for the House Cup remained unmatched. It was a lovely, warm, no, hot - most assuredly hot - relationship. She wouldn't trade it for anything and neither his Dark Lordy-ness nor Albus were going to break it up. Not if she had anything to say about it, which she most certainly did!

Back in the present, she cast a warming charm to the water and began rinsing the soap from Severus' hair. Her fingers carded through the long strands as she rinsed, even when she tugged a bit Severus didn't protest. She could feel his head growing steadily heavier in her hands. Just a bit more water and she was finished. With a flick of her wand the tub was draining.

"Up you go love." She stood next to the tub holding a towel.

Severus shivered and hoisted himself up. Minerva handed him the towel as she dried his hair with a charm. She would have loved to have put her hands in it and messed it up, but Severus liked it straight. So be it. He was pink-skinned from the warm bath and tousled hair would have made him look well and thoroughly shagged. That would have to wait for morning or perhaps tomorrow.

She helped him into his nightshirt.

"Why do you bother with this?" he asked.

"Because you need it for warmth."

"You will not be joining me then?" was the tart reply.

Minerva pulled back the blankets. "In you go."

Severus grasped a fistful of her robes and pulled her down with him. He gasped as they hit the bed.

Minerva scrabbled up and away from him. "Are all right?"

"Just get in," Severus huffed.

She was already slipping out of her robes. Severus and the bed beckoned; she slipped between the sheets behind him and wrapped her arm around his waist.

" 's not fair," he grumbled. "You're naked."

"I need all the advantages I can get" she replied tartly. "As I'll undoubtedly find that Quidditch bat you call a cock pressed against my bum or between my thighs."

"And you object?" The sleepy voice mumbled.

"Not bloody likely," she said as she whispered a soft 'nox' and tightened her arm around him.


End file.
